


Your turn to be the bitch now

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Afterlife, BDSM, Farting, Gen, Masochism, Mormons, Revenge Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Satan returns to Heaven with new balls and a spine, and Saddam gets what's coming to him.





	Your turn to be the bitch now

When Manbearpig killed Satan all bloodily and Satan went up to Heaven, he realized he'd be reunited with a certain abusive ex of his. But Satan is strong now and has big plentiful balls of steel so he's prepared.

"Hello, bitch! Long time no see!" Saddam said. "Now get that ass back to bed!"

"Nope." Satan got out a whip, handcuffs, chains, and a flamethrower. "This time you're gonna be the one taking it, bitch!" He stripped them both naked and threw the dictator over his knee and spanked him and Saddam yelled in pain, but he actually liked it. Cause Satan's got big powerful hands and stuff. Then he tied Saddam up and fucked him raw with his massive horned dick and Saddam bled but since they're already dead it's not like they can die again. And where were they gonna go, Detroit?

"OH YEAH I DIDN'T REALIZE BEING THE BITCH WAS SO FUN! Make it hurt more, baby!" Saddam yelled, and of course Satan did cause it was cathartic and he still loved the douchebag. So they had bloody violent sex all night long.

Unfortunately there were consequences. God the furby got pissed at them for being too loud and keeping people up and cranky Mormons are sad Mormons who can't do their play about how violent sex ruins lives and furniture.

"Jeez Heaven sucks" Satan said. "We gotta get back to Hell, I bet the place is falling apart without me."

Luckily all they had to do was fart in in everyone's cereal and they got banished. Cause Mormons hate the taste of cereal with farts in it and so does God the furby.


End file.
